I Won't Do That To You
by erickp101
Summary: Jeff is Daltons stud and Nick is a new student. Can Jeff change him? warning: smut angst. Niff is the best, just saying.


**A/N: Hey there, this a Niff one-shot that I made. I'm sorry that I haven't been working on my other storys that I need to continue, but this idea came to me and I couldn't resist. There is angst, smut and romance! all my fav stuff in a story. Also I could make this into a two-shot just to show fluff if you guys want too. Please tell me in a review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any thing Glee related in this fic.**

I Won't Do That To You.

Walking down the halls of Dalton was something usual for a student who goes to the school. Jeff doing this day to day basis always got himself some attention seeing as he was the schools stud who could get himself who ever he wanted. Boy or girl. He was bisexual and since he was going to Dalton, he mostly got it on with dudes. It was just much more easier because no girls were ever at Dalton and being a teenage boy, he had his erges.

Jeff was blessed with the looks, the brain, and also have an amazing dance ability. Jeff did ballet when he was little but as he grew older he found more genres of dance and got more interested in hip hop and contemperary. That's why he was so fit. Not to mention his straigh A's. He seem to fit some quality studying at night seeing as he was always busy. His only main problem was sleep. He hardly got any of it. That's why he would always go to the local cafe in the morning to get a strong coffee, maybe catching up with some of the warblers there. Jeff got to be a warbler when he was a Sophmore. Someone probably saw him dancing in the Dalton drama room where he went to practice his moves and before school ended that day, he got asked to join them by a guy called Wes who was asian and seemed to be their leader or something. Joining the warblers was fun but also hard. Thats were he met most of his friends. He even screwed most of the gay guys in the group. Jeff boarded at the school because his parents were rich and lived far from Dalton. He was sent there because they found him with another guy, when he was only 13. His parents got him a room for himself because he asked for it seeing as they wanted to do nothing with him. He had his advantages having his own room such as, no one bugging him, he could do whatever he wanted too, bring anyone he wanted without annoying anyone else and heaps more. Privacy was the best one though because if he did have to share, they would be scared for life seeing what Jeff is like.

One morning Jeff finally got up and ready early, giving him some desent time to go hang at the cafe. When Jeff got there, he would usually just order his coffee and go but since he wasn't in a rush, he lounged around and was just reading a book when he noticed a cute brunette sitting 2 tables across from where he was. The boy was wearing Dalton uniform but he was unfamiliar to Jeff. Jeff also noticed that they were reading the same book as him which meant they must have english together, but he still didn't know who he was. Without anymore questioning himself who that guy was, he went up to him. Jeff never really just went up to randoms, but only just to people who looked really attractive, which in his case he was. When he reached the table where the brunette was reading and sipping out of his coffee, he chucked his bag in the empty seat at the table startling him. He sat on the oppsite side of the table and just grinned at the boy who looked confused, but then greeted him.

"Hey, I'm Jeff. Are you new here at Dalton?" Jeff asked while putting his hand out to shake the boys hand.

"Hi. Um... Yeah, I am. Can I help you with something?" the boy asked who still looked confused as he shook Jeffs hand.

"Sure, what team you play for?" Jeff ask while resting his head in his hands and smirked as he saw a hint of embarrassment on the other boys face. The boy got redder and then finally puffed and took a breath.

"Look asshole, I came to Dalton to get away from animals like you! So if you don't mind, leave me alone." he said slamming the book he was reading on the table.

"Woah, calm down. Don't worry, I play for team gay also. Well actually for both because I'm bi but-" Jeff was cut off by the boy.

"Wait, you're gay? I mean bi?" He said shaking his head.

"Ahuh, and you're cute." Jeff replied back while he also gave him a wink making the other boy blush.

"Oh! Well sorry, I just... Sorry I snapped earlier, it's just I was harrased at my other school and I don't know what to expect at this one. Again, I'm sorry. By the way , my names Nick" Nick rambled out still feeling a bit embarressed while blushing.

"So Nick, you must have english up first since you're reading The Hunger Games? I have english too so I'll walk with you to class." Jeff offered looking at Nick who was shocked that they had class together . "But we have 40 minutes left so lets keep talking. What school did you come from?"

"Um, I use to go to Westerville High School." Nick answer while sighing "You know how many homophobes that are there? It's unbelievable."

"Wouldn't want to ." Jeff answered still smirking at Nick because he had such a cute face Jeff thought ."So is that why you moved here, because you were bullied?"

"Well basically. I'm still surprised that my parents could afford for me to stay here. I guess they just love me." Nick said then shrugged as he took the final sip of his drink.

"Do your parents even know you're gay?" Jeff asked still questioning the brunette.

"Yeah, they kinda knew ever since I was little. Apparently I use to steal my older sisters dolls and play with them" he answered while they both chuckled. "What about your parents, do they know about you?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be here if they didn't know." Jeff said making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They found out when I had my first boyfriend. They caught us making out in my bed room. I was only 13." he said with a slight grin on his face. There was a little gasp from the Nick after he heard how old Jeff was when it happened.

"Yeah, I get that a lot when I tell people. I just hope that when I finish school, that I move to New York and go to Juilliard to become a professional dancer so I have to never see their face again." Jeff continued.

"You dance?" Nick asked curiously.

"Yeah, I do hip hip and contemporary but when I was little I did ballet. I just love to dance, It's the only thing that keeps me sane in this crazy world. What about you, do you have any hobbies or talents?"Jeff asked.

"Well, I play guitar and write songs. I also sing." Nick added.

"That's sick, I play guitar too. Maybe we should jam some time?" Jeff offered which Nick could not say no too. Jeff was so genuine Nick thought.

"Of course. That'd be awesome!" Nick replied back so eagerly.

"Well, we should head to class not. We have 15 minutes till class startes and it takes 10 minutes to get there." Jeff said getting up from the table.

"Sure!" said Nick as he got from his seat, straightened his blazer and followed Jeff out the cafe.

They 2 boys made it to class just on time and sat next to each other. They both passed notes to each other making one or the other giggle. They were asked to be quite by their teacher but they didn't. Their flirting didn't stop until the end of the class. It was their lunch break and Jeff introduced him to the warblers. Jeff aslo mentioned that Nick could sing so Wes invited him to audition to become a warbler. Nick was pretty excited because he's never been in such a happier environment before. He was use to lonliness and embarrassment. He knew from that first day things were gonna be good for him.

They were both in Nicks dorm because Trent (Nick's room mate) was out with a friend and just hung around taking about random stuff like what movies are better and other stuff.

"So you know what song you gonna sing ?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah, Run Away With Me by Michael Arden. It's the perfect song for me I reakon. It's in my natural chords." Nick replied.

"That's great, and don't worry. You'll make it." said Jeff smiling

"Thanks." is all Nick said back also smiling at the fact that he has support. There was something about Jeff that made he more happy.

It had been only 2 weeks since Nick had been at Dalton but Jeff and him act as if they been besties since they were little. Nick got to be a warbler nailing his performance.

Jeff was overwhelmed to find out he wasn't the only Starkid at the school also. Nick said that he was alway in love with harry potter and when discovered A Very Potter Musical, he was hooked. The same was for Jeff.

It had been another 2 weeks and the boys even had their own routine with each other. Every 2 - 3 days they would go to Jeffs room and watch a movie or 2, so they don't disturb Nicks roomate. They would occasionally sleep in the same bed because Nick would be too tired to go back to his dorm and Jeff didn't mind. He actually liked have Nick in His room once in a while. Also being with Nick most of his time has made him stop being such a slut. He started to think that he actually has genuine feelings for someone. It surely isn't love because he knew the guy for only a month, but he could tell that there could be something potenital. He never thought about anyone in that way though. He was the type of person that would usually fuck people over but he wanted to stay close with Nick. He felt important for once and he loved the feeling. Nick on the other hand was head over heals for Jeff ever since that first day they hung out together. Nick had the biggest crush on him.

One night Jeff went to the drama room to dance his feelings out because that was the same day they lost Reginals. They worked so hard and all of it just went down the drain. Jeff put some music on and just started dancing. He knew if he wasn't doing this, he would be aggravated the whole day and might snap. Listening to some beaty songs really got him in the mood. Some Adam Lambert was on, then a couple Brittney songs played. All he could do was just pound everwhere and give every thing he's got. Finally a soft song played. Who You Are by Jessie J. He was in love with the song. Instead of all this hard and rough movement, he did some fluent and lifting dance moves. He was really breath taking if you saw this side of Jeff. It was like his bottled up feelings were pouring out. He looked so vulnerable, yet so determined. With every jump and flip made, he looked like an angel that fell out of the sky. Nick was there, watching every move with out even Jeff noticing. He was mesmerised by every move. He saw the real Jeff. The Jeff that showed true feelings.

When Jeff finished dancing, he noticed Nick was clapping to him. He couldn't really do anything since he was puffing from all that dancing, but he felt so touched. He almost even cried.

"That was so beautiful Jeff. I knew you danced, but I never knew that you were that good." Nick complemented as Jeff sat on the floor signaling Nick to come down to him. He put a sweaty arm around Nick and started talking.

"Well thats what I do If I ever get so pissed off, that I might kill some." Jeff said while he shrugged.

"Hey, it's ok man. We have at least next year to redeem ourselves, until then stop beating yourself up. Don't let some stupid show choir competition put you down. It's not woth it dude." Nick said trying to calm Jeff down and rubbing his back.

"I know, I know. It's just can't believe we lost against those public school dweebs." said Jeff making them both laugh.

"Come here you dweeb," said Nick as he nuzzled Jeff. After he did that, Jeff just stayed under his arms warm and comfy. In fact they were both really comfy. The stay in that position until Nick broke apart.

"We should watch a movie, what do you think?" Nick asked as he got up also help Jeff get up too.

"Sounds like a plan." replied Jeff giving Nick a quick smile.

They both head for Jeffs room passing through the cold and windy courtyard because the Drama room was across the other side of the dorms. When they got in the room, Nick went straight on the bed while Jeff went into the bathroom.

"I'm just gonna have a shower and clean myself up. You just choose a movie and I'll be finish soon." said Jeff.

"Sure," Nick replied back walking over to the movies that were stacked near the window seal. He was still looking when he heard the shower taps go on. He just imagined Jeff in the shower naked, pulling himself to the thought of Nick. Nick was so in love with Jeff that he couldn't keep his mind from perverted thoughts of his friend. He just wished that they were dating already so he could kiss and snuggle and say 'I love you'.

Nick played the movie Avatar. It was only a bit into the movie when he saw Jeff come out of the bathroom in his briefs with his towel around his neck. Nick glanced at Jeffs private part and saw a bit of a bulge. He instantly looked the other way and blushed, hoping that Jeff didn't notice he was looking at him.

Unfortunately for Nick, Jeff did noticed. Jeff could see the redness in Nicks face and just internally laughed.

"You know it's ok if you stare at my junk. I know you haven't been with a guy before and you're just curious." Said Jeff as he smirked at Nick who was in shock.

"What? No I wasn't! What the hell?" Nick shot back.

"Hey! I said It was cool. To be honest, I've actually checked you out a couple of times myself when you don't noticed." Jeff said making Nick blush even more. Jeff could only see Nick breathing in and out deeply and just kept giggling to himself.

Nick was completely shocked at what Jeff said and didn't know what to do. He was just frozen in shock staring at the tv with wide eyes. He realised that Jeff was walking over his way and felt so scared for some reason. Jeff finally sat next to Nick and held one of Nicks hands with his own.

"Nick? Look at me." Jeff said looking at Nick waiting for the other boy to respond and when he did, Jeff just crashed their lips together holding the cheeks of Nicks. The passion that was in the kiss was burning hot. They both felt a hundred tonnes lift off their shoulders. As it went longer, Nick finally opened his mouth wide enough for Jeff to slide his tounge in. It was a battle for dominance. Jeff finally straddled Nick and bit his bottom lip causing Nick to moan loud. He continued his was down the jaw line of Nick then to his neck staying there until he finished unbuttoning Nicks shirt. Nick just let Jeff take control of him and was just panting and moaning at every touch the 2 boys made with each other. Jeff got Nicks shirt and pants off and still continued to kiss Nicks bare chest. He then climbs back up to make out with Nick again. With both of their underwear still on, their erections just grind on each others stomach. Nick was hepless and didn't know what to do. He suddenly thought that maybe it was to fast what they were doing.

"Wait Jeff, just wait.. Jeff come on, stop it." Nick said trying to pull Jeff off of him.

"Whats the problem? Did I do something wrong?" asked Jeff looking confused at Nick.

"No, god no! This is great, It's just.. are we going to fast?" said Nick a little overwhelmed with what just happened.

"Well, I like you and you like me, right?" Jeff asked getting a nod in return from Nick."So lets do! Here and now. Wouldn't you like that?"

"I do, It's just... I've never done this before and you're, well.. experienced. I don't want to disappoint you, you know what I mean?" said Nick.

"Listen Nick. I promise that you'll have the time of your life with me. Now come on, lets just do it already." Jeff said sounding desperate as he tries to kiss Nick again.

"No, Jeff, NO! Whats gonna happen after this huh? Are we gonna be together?Are we even together? I don't want you to fuck me over like you did with those other guys." Jeff was shocked to see Nick like this. He also wasn't use to being rejected. "Some of the warblers told me what you do, Jeff. You screw them on day then tell them to piss off the other. I don't want to be fucked over. Do you know what? I'll Just leave, sorry for waisting you time." said Nick putting his clothes back on.

He was being pulled by the arm but got hold of himself. " Nick where are you going? Were not done!" screamed Jeff as Nick Left the door. Jeff was just sitting on the bed curling himself up in a ball crying until he fell alseep. He never wanted Nick to feel that way, it's just that Jeff was so desperate to be with him.

When Nick ran out of the room, he forgot to bring his phone. All he did was just walk around the park in the dark and clear his mind. He really did like Jeff, it's just that he's scared that Jeff will leave him like he usually did to all the other people Jeff has been with. Nick finally was calm enough to go back to his own dorm. He just went in his room, changed into boxers and went to sleep trying not to disturb his room mate Trent. He was just gonna go back the next morning to apologise and get his phone back. But Nick couldn't even sleep that night because he felt so guilty leaving Jeff like that.

It was already 7:30 am and Nick was still exhausted from not having any sleep. He just got up put a pair of jeans on that was on the floor and a top on, bumping into a few things on his way to he door. Luckily Trent woke up early and went out already otherwise he would of gotten annoyed at Nick making such a noise.

Nick was heading to the cafe because he really needed something to wake him up before he started class. Once he was in the line of the shop, a certain someone was staring at him from the outside and he immedianlty made Nick worried. Jeff still staring right into Nicks eyes made his way to a table sitting by himself. He kept looking at Nick until Nick got his coffee. It was obvious that Jeff wanted to talk to Nick so Nick sat across the table from Jeff.

"Hey." Jeff said in an inoccent voice.

"Hi Jeff." Nick greeted back gazing down at the table.

There was a bit of a silence but then Jeff grabbed Nicks hand and rubbed his thumb against his palm."I'm sorry. I was stupid to push us to far and I don't want-" Jeff was cut by Nick saying something back.

"No, no. It's not your fault. Don't be sorry, I was the one who was to nervous to do anything. If it's anyones fault, it would mine" said Nick who gave Jeff a reassuring look. Jeff gave Nick a tiny smile in return. There was a bit of a silence with the two boys just holding each others hands and gazing down at the table.

Suddenly Jeff looked straight at Nick make Nick do the same. "Nick," said as he took a breath " I really like you. I'm mean really like and I don't.. what I'm trying to say is.. I want you to be my boyfriend."

An enormous grin came out of Nick when he heard those words come out of Jeff.

"Of coarse," Nick replied back as he was nodding his head" a million times yes!"

They both stood up and gave each other a tight hug. But then Jeff pulled away and cupped Nicks face who was giving him puppy dog eyes which were so irresistible to Jeff that he kiss Nick on the lips. It just felt right for both of them doing. It wasn't one of those cliché kisses were you could see fireworks or anything, is was just perfect. It was as simple as that. But then Nick pulled away.

"I think you need to come wih me." said Nick sounding so seductive while pulling Jeff out of the shop that Jeff put a smirk on his face.

The 2 just head to Nicks dorm, which was luckily still empty, and grind their bodys right next to each other crashing their lips also as the got in and shut the door. With their lips stuck together, all of their clothes were off and they were shuffling over to the bed. Once they got there, Jeff push Nick on his back then jumped on him. Their bare bodys were against each other and their penises were rubbed by each other until they were hard. Nick was yet again being taken over by Jeff who was just kissing down his body, except this time Nick didn't mind. He really wanted this as much as Jeff for some reason. Jeff finally had the courage to take hold of Nicks dick. He stroked it making it turn redder than a tomato. He then finally stopped and sucked the tip of it. Still holding it in his hand, his mouth took the rest of it in making him gag a little. He kept bobbing until he felt a warm liquid in his mouth also hearing a loud moan coming from the other boy. He licked it all off and then climbed back up to meet Nicks face and just kiss him. Nicks face was smirking as he could taste some of the liquid also. He then got Jeff and flipped the postition they were in and Nick was now on top replaying what Jeff was doing to him, seeing that he was enjoying it as much as he did. Jeff was squirming and holding the back board of the bed and also biting at his bottom lip when Nick grabbed hold of of his cock. He was being stroked slowy and at each one Jeff made a loud moan. He gradually went faster then Jeff finally came all over his body and Nick rubbed it in massaging Jeffs chest. They kiss again while Jeff was gasping for air and then they both just lay down next to each other snuggled up in each others arms.

"That was fucking amazing." said Jeff still panting.

"Tell me about it." Nick said back then crashed his lips against Jeffs.

They both just rest until Nick finally falls asleep in Jeffs arm. Jeff just gazes at the beautiful boy and whispers to himself. "I love my Nicky." Then falls into a snuggly sleep with a genuine smile plastered on his face for the rest of the day, even in the sleep, and not bothering to wake them up for school. Jeff feel in love with someone, Nick. They were both finally happy and thats all they wanted. To be with each other.

THE END!

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
